


Away Too Long

by temptresslove



Series: Ficlet Dump [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet dump, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, may or may not develop in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Tom is away from Harry for too long.





	Away Too Long

Tom opens the door to their bedroom and finds Harry sleeping on their bed in Tom’s shirt. It looks big on him, reaches all the way to his thighs.

There’s an ache in Tom chest and he immediately goes to Harry, wrapping his arms around the sleeping boy.

If there was one thing he didn’t like about his quest for world domination, it was being away from Harry for too long. He guessed there was the option of taking Harry with him, but that would be too dangerous. And although Tom knew Harry was perfectly capable of defending himself, Tom couldn’t stomach the idea that Harry would ever need to defend himself from anything. No. Tom would never let it come to that. That’s why he was always at home, safe.

“Tom?” Harry groggily asks.

Tom shushes him. “Go back to sleep,” he orders gently.

Harry yawns and pulls Tom closer to him. He asks for a kiss, Tom obliges. “You were gone for so long.” Harry says, eyes closed.

Tom feels a little bit of guilt. Harry hated being away from Tom too. And Tom knows it’s because he’s been alone all his life, orphaned as an infant, just like Tom. 

The taller boy does not know why he didn’t think of this before, of how every time he left, Harry would tell him to come back as soon as he could.

Even back in Hogwarts, Harry never liked to be alone.

When they were in their seventh year, Harry had talked to him one day, blushing profusely and avoiding Tom’s eyes, and shyly asked if he could sleep in Tom’s room one night. The Head Boy room was rather huge and had space. He said that since his dorm mate graduated, he’d been sleeping alone, and the problem was, he couldn’t sleep very much.

They weren’t even together yet. They just knew each other from spending so much time in the library. Harry was all innocence and light magic while Tom was... Tom was the exact opposite. 

Tom didn’t know why, but Tom had agreed to let the boy sleep in his room.

Harry was never one to back away from first moves. 

And it only took a week of Harry shyly grinding and moaning softly against Tom when they started to fuck like rabbits. Harry had spread his legs open and begged Tom for some kind of release. And what was he supposed to do when those big green eyes were looking at him so desperately?

Tom fucked him hard that night, revelling in the experience that his innocent, sweet, shy Harry was so _loud_ in bed. And so wanton. Begging Tom to fuck him harder, begging to taste him and suck him in his mouth, and begging him to _please please_ come inside.

On nights that Tom went to his dorm late, Harry would be waiting, naked, on all fours, ass up in the air and legs spread for Tom. Or on his knees ready to pleasure Tom with his mouth.

On nights when Tom was too impatient, he would pull Harry on top of him, knowing in that position Harry would cum almost instantly. Harry was tight, and Tom buried that deep inside him hit all kinds of sensitive spots. 

Tom felt himself go hard at the memories. Harry’s eyes opened wide and he looked at Tom already feeling his bulge against him.

“Tom,” he whimpers, already aroused as well.

“Harry,” Tom whispers before he sucks on Harry’s neck. Harry moans against his ear, legs spreading so he can rub his own heat against Tom’s.

“Tom please just— _now_ —please, I can’t—“ Harry begs, already clawing at Tom’s pants.

Tom spells their clothes away, impatient, and just as hungry for Harry as Harry was for him.

Tom thinks nothing compares to being inside Harry while the boy tensed against Tom, back arching, and eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

“Tom,” Harry whispers. “Please don’t ever leave me again.”

Tom kissed him hard in the mouth, not wanting to hear that kind of sad desperate voice from Harry ever again. Suddenly, he asks himself if world domination really was worth it. What could the world give him that Harry couldn't?

Tom holds Harry closer and promises, “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... needed to post something. And this is it. I am working on several story ideas. But I'm having trouble with the characters I'm using. I have like five totally unfinished fics and I have no idea when they will be finished. Sorry. :( And I just wanted to post this so you all know I'm still alive. Hehe.


End file.
